Desperate housewife
by bloodysword99
Summary: Moses needs a wife and FAST! He's looking for a girl/guy OR ANYONE WHO WOULD HAVE THE ATTENTION SPAND TO LISTEN TO THE BANDIT who is a complete opposite as he is...I wonder...
1. Pick the wife

**Desperate housewife**

By: bloodysword99

Chapter 1: **Pick the wife**

"C'mon Bubbles!"

"Sorry Red. No can do."

"Why not!?"

"It's a big responsibility and I mean really BIG."

It was such a wonderful morning until Moses Sandor and Norma Beatty started arguing in front of the bandit's camp again. A certain researcher always had time to run over there to stop all the squabbles. Even from a far distance, he can hear them. However, this argument is different…

"What is it this time you two?" Will ran up to them.

"Teach! Talk some sense into Red!" Norma yelled.

"Norma, Do you want people to complain again?" the researcher asked.

"But Teach! Reds' asking me to be his wife!"

"What!?" Will had no second thoughts of giving him a few...Well a lot of hits on his head.

"Moses, what are you thinking!?"

_-Bonk!-_

"Are you really that stupid!?"

_-Bonk!-_

"There's a lot of time to think about that in a right age!"

_-Bonk!-_

_-Bonk!-_

_-Bonk!-_

"Will stop that! It's not even real!" Moses held his head feeling dizzy.

"Explain?" The researcher asked.

"Well, My folks are comin' to see me if I'm doin' alright."

"You see Red here needs a wife to show to his parents or else he has to go back home with them…" Norma explained.

"Why don't you just tell them that you don't have a wife yet I'm sure they'll understand?" Will suggested.

"Well, they're understandin' n' all but I just can't stand ta see them worry about me not havin' someone ta take care of me 24/7."

"Red's parents? Understanding? Last time I heard about them, they banished you from your village." The treasure chick has such a laud mouth.

_-Bonk!-_

"Ow!"

"My folks didn't have a choice. I choose the path of not leavin' Geit. Even though they wanted me ta stay, they put my happiness first before theirs…Now, I just want ta show them I don't regret my choice. I just need a fake wife ta seal the deal…"

The two fell silent thinking of what to say. Should the two help him or appose him?

"Red, Why don't you ask G-girl, C , or Shirl?"

"That's a great Idea, Bubbles! Yahoo!" Moses ran off.

"Norma, what did I say about saying words without thinking? Moses wait!" Will ran after Moses fallowed by Norma.

**In front of the hospital**

"Sandor, T-this is so sudden…" The drowning knight muttered.

"C'mon C! Do it for Red…" Norma yelled as Will fell silent.

"I'm sorry Norma but that's an offer I can't accept."

Just then, Shirley walked up to them with her innocent smile and her alliance Marine escort.

"Don't even think about it Sandor." Chloe warned.

"I Gotta try." Moses ran up to the Merines, got on his knees, and…

"Shirley, please. Be my wife!"

"W-What!?" The look on Shirley's face was priceless. I think her body froze and her feet were nailed to the ground when she heard the bandit's words.

"What are you talking about Moses?" Senel Coolidge stepped in front of his so-called sister to protect her as usual.

"S-Senel…" The Merines muttered.

"Hold on Senny…You see…"

**After an hour**

"So that's the story, huh?" Senel said. Norma and the alliance Marine turned to the group and saw them all doing random things.

"Oh my you're all having so much fun…" The team rose up as the clueless babe came morphing in to the scene.

"Hey Red! Why don't you ask G-girl to be your wife? You don't mind, right G-girl?" They all turned to Grune and soon sweet dropped for she said…

"That sounds like fun."

"Problem solved, right Sandor?" Chloe asked. The bandit examined her and…

"As much as I want ta, I can't pick you, Grune…"

"That's all right, Moses." The clueless babe took that well.

"Why not?" Will asked.

"She's sexy n' all but she's not da wife type…"

The team examined Grune. He had a good point. As they all judge her, they all thought she was ok but when she stuffed her hand in her urn…Well…

"Oh my hand is stuck…" Well, you can say they made their judgment with a sweet drop.

"Besides, my folks don't like the sexy types. They like the simple, smart, short, strong, independent, kiddy lookin', cute and most importantly a gal that can take care of me…" Moses explained.

"Oh and they also believe that _'opposite attracts'_" He continued.

"So we're looking for a girl with all those qualities…" Will pondered.

"An opposite of Sandor…" Chloe muttered.

"If she's the opposite of Moses that means she has brain." Senel said.

"Someone who is cautious in everything she does…" Shirley spoke.

"Someone with no sense of humor…" Norma added.

"Thinking…Thinking…Thinking…" Grune spoke with joy.

Then all of a sudden, they had the same answer in their heads. Their just not sure if that person would accept the offer……Well…

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" The ninja yelled rapid fire.

It was quit in the Oresuren village until Jay the unseen started to yell about something. As Jay stumped around in the scallop brother's living room just hearing the offer, the team tried to convince him.

"C'mon JJ! It's a once in a life time offer." Norma grinned.

"I happily decline!" Jay yelled.

"I'm not saying I support this but Moses really needs this…" Will said.

"I wouldn't be caught died being that stupid bandit's wife!"

"Sandor is desperate." Chloe tried but failed. Jay glared at all of them especially the stupid bandit as he went up to his room.

"Wait Jay!" Shirley called. He stopped for a moment to listen to their one last hope of convincing him, Senel. Well, there's Grune and Moses but the bandit seemed a little disappointed since he knew this would be Jay's answer and well Grune is…Grune…

"Just think about it…" Senel said. Jay paused for a while and thought. Then, he coldly said…

"No." He proceeded up as planned. The team was disappointed especially Moses.

"Oh Well. Good-bye, Moses. We can have a picnic sometime on the mainland." Grune waved at the bandit, which caught the ninja's attention.

"What are you talking about?" Jay asked.

"Reds' gonna go back to the mainland with his parents if he doesn't show a wife to them…" Norma answered.

The ninja fell silent a few moments as he gazed upon the bandit. He suddenly felt so angry clinching his fist.

"Moses. May I talk with you alone…" Jay said as he proceeded up stairs.

**I wonder what they'll talk about?**

**Ok! Sorry for the mix up! I accidentally deleted the 1****st**** chap. So I had to rewrite it again! Oh! And Sorry for any wrong grammar!**

**Read and Review!!!!**


	2. Hand in Fake marriage

**Desperate housewife**

By: bloodysword99

Chapter 2: **Hand in fake marriage**

"OK, bandit start explaining." The little ninja shut the door as the bandit sat on the side of Jay's bed.

"Well, Jay my Folks are goin' to the Legacy to check up on me…And…"

"You stupid bandit!" Jay stumped all the way up to the bandit.

"Hey! Now listen here you brat!" Moses tried to stand up but Jay forced him to sit.

"NO! You listen! I have obtained information about you writing to your parents a few weeks ago! They made a deal that if you don't find a way to straighten your pitiful life then you go back to the mainland!" Jay paused for a brief moment staring into the bandit's face.

"And because of your stupidity, you accepted the deal! You stupid bandit!"

"J-Jay…I…"

"And if you fail you have to leave! I never thought you would be this stupid! Moses!"

He clutched the bandit's equipment strap giving an angry look at his big bro. Jay didn't want him to go. Since, he met the bandit he seems less of a pain to himself. The bandit gave him something that even the coldest of hearts would shatter. Moses gave him…Love…Not just for others but also for himself…

"What kind of a big brother are you!?" The sitting Moses looked up at the little ninja. The ninja shut his eyes tight of the pain and all that Moses could do is smile. He extended his neck to reach the boy's lips. Moses locked his lips passionately to the ninja's. Jay pulled away immediately feeling the heat from his face.

"What did you just do…?" The ninja muttered placing his fingertips on his lips. Did the bandit just...

"I kissed ya…Is that too hard ta tell?" The bandit stood up drawing closer to his little bro.

"I-I…You…I mean…"

"It had ya distracted, right?" Moses gave a smirk as he slowly reached for Jay's hand. He lifted it and kissed it like a gentle man.

"Jay if ya don't want to be my wife then fine…"

"B-but it's not about that. What if you fail? Tell me…" Jay felt the hot tears collecting in his eyes slowly making it's way to his cheeks.

"Then, I get ta go back but I'm not gonna let that happen…" He gave a gentle smile still holding Jay's hand and touching he's white cheek in order to stop the flowing tears.

"Coz I made a promise…" Jay gazed upon the bandit as he moved closer to him. The ninja slipped through the bandit's hold of his other hand.

"And what promise is that?"

"I promised a certain small fry ta be his big bro and protect him no matter what…" Jay let out little kiddy smile escaping the bandit's hand on his face to lean on his chest. Putting his cold white hand on the tanned chest, Moses took the boy's body and squeezed it tight.

"Ah!" The ninja felt such heat and pleasure from his body like nothing else in the world. As Moses smiled tightening even more, he tried his hardest not to push him to the floor to do…stuff…

"Alright…" Jay finally answered his question. The bandit pulled away for a second with a wide eye.

"So, ya'll be my wife?"

"Of course not. Even if ya drop dead I wouldn't be your wife." Well, Jay told a lie he would marry him but you know Jay, he doesn't realize something of emotional proportions not until the last minute.

"Ohhh…" Moses frowned…but…

"I can be your FAKE wife not real…" Moses grinned. And…

"YAAAHOOOOOO!!!!"

"Shhhh! Keep quit…"

The bandit stepped backward facing Jay, kneeled with one knee, took out something from his pocket, balled up something in his fist and...

"What are you doing, you stupid?"

"Proposin' ya dimwit. It's not everyday ya get asked fer yer hand in marriage." He cleared his throat and…

"Jay the unseen, May I ask fer yer hand in FAKE marriage?" Jay chuckled a bit staring at the bandit as he opened his fist and to Jay's surprise, it was an amazing sliver ring with a shining amethyst. It was a simple ring but it seemed to match his skin and his eyes perfectly.

"I accept. You stupid bandit." The ninja was filled with so much joy as he let out his hand with Moses slipping the ring through Jay's middle finger.

Jay smiled gently helping the bandit up as he gazed on his fake wedding ring. Moses smiled back as he gave a small kiss on the ninja's forehead.

**It's not over yet…As their bond seemed to be tied by only friendship and unity, their souls seemed to be also tied to each other by something greater…**

**They made this big step to fulfill the purpose of this so-called wedlock by asking a hand in ****FAKE**** marriage. **


	3. Commitment of a false wedding

**Desperate housewife**

By: bloodysword99

Chapter 3: **Commitment of a false wedding**

"No! Absolutely Not!"

"Jay you need to do this…I promised Sandor to get you ready and a knight always sticks to their word…"

"That's right JJ. You agreed to be Red's wife, didn't you…"

"B-but…"

"JJ there's no way to run now. You have that really expensive looking ring to prove that…" The treasure chick gazed upon the shining purple Amethyst. O how it teased her by not being in her possession, O how Norma wanted to sell it.

"Shall we get started Jay?" Chloe raised up a lovely pink dress.

In the Oresuren village, in the scallop brother's residence, the drowning knight and the treasure chick carried two big bags as Jay gulped in the fear of what was within it.

"Oh C! I think blue would be nicer!" Norma opened the bag and raised a royal blue dress.

"Let's try the yellow one…" Chloe suggested.

"Na. JJ doesn't suit bright colors. How about nice hot colors like red?" Norma picked up a red dress.

"Well, it depends on the given occasion. Sandor just wants Jay to look good…."

"Please! No more dresses! I can't even see the floor anymore!" they looked around and saw the floor covered in all kinds of dresses.

"Getting ready I see…You better hurry…" A certain scallop came in with a smile on his face.

"Poppo…Please, don't start…" Jay just held his head knowing Moses arranged a…a…

"You'll be late for your wedding Jay…"

"Poppo it's not a wedding. It's a signing of a slightly fake contract of wedlock…" The ninja explained.

"Quppo, here to escort the bride for the wedding" Quppo came in the house.

"It's not a wedding!" Jay exclaimed.

"Hey where's the other scallop?" Norma asked as she looked at a few dresses.

"Pippo said he'll be with the others to fix a few glitches…" Quppo said as he picked up a dress and looked at it.

"And I think there's a big glitch here to." Poppo chuckled.

"That stupid bandit, why did he have to go through all this trouble?" The ninja muttered staring at his silver ring.

**-Meanwhile-**

"Damn it! Nothins' ready!"

"Moses calm down!" The alliance Marine sweet dropped seeing Moses running around panicking in Will's living room.

"The marriage approver will be here any minute with Will." Senel warned him but he kept…

"Ahhhhh! I'm not dressed yet! What am suppose ta say!? How will I say it!? Senel!" He kept panicking and running around still in his bandit outfit. The alliance Marine sighed, grabbed the bandit's shoulder, and dragged his but to the couch.

"MOSES! Calm down and pull yourself together! Here wear this! Harriet picked it for you! Now go up the stairs and get dressed!" the alliance Marine ordered throwing the black and white clothing to Moses.

The bandit looked at Senel with shock seeing he would never act like this. By the look in his face, he looked stressed with big dark eye bags. The alliance Marine looked so tired since he has to prepare all this with the group.

"Um. O-Ok…" He answered going up stairs.

"Man! I'm freaking out over this!" Senel yelled as he took his clipboard and started scribbling notes.

**Meanwhile **

"Oh my goodness…" Norma mumbled.

"J-Jay, You look remarkable." Chloe gasped.

"Moses is a lucky man." Poppo said.

"Just splendid!" Quppo cheered.

"Norma don't you have to be somewhere?" Chloe asked. Then, Norma slapped her forehead remembering something.

"Oh shoot! I need to be at the plaza ASAP!" She said running out of the house.

"See you at Teach's house!"

**Meanwhile**

"Elsa I need more lettuce." Harriet said.

"Here you go." Elsa handed Harriet the lettuce.

In the bakery shop, the others heard the news, so they decided to help.

"That cake needs to be perfect! You hear!" Mimi commanded the bakers as she held a breadstick it her hand.

"Mimi! Harriet! We need to hurry!" Elsa yelled.

"Right!"

**Meanwhile**

"Oh these flowers look great. It's so hard to choose." Shirley scanned the flowerbed just outside of town for the perfect flowers with Grune by her side.

"Oh such a pretty flower…" Grune crunched down and took a glimpse at a certain flower. The Merines looked over and…

"Grune! That's perfect!"

**Meanwhile**

"Hit it scallop!" Norma yelled a she stood in the center of the plaza. Then, Pippo started to play his harp.

"You're up, BB's!" Just then, Curtis and Isabella slide in with their posse.

"C'mon guys! Senny is going to explode if this isn't done!"

**Meanwhile**

"You actually agreed to this." Arnold Alcott sighed accompanying Will into Madam Musette's living room.

"I had no choice." The researcher answered.

"It's really kind of you Will to set these fake marriage papers for Moses and Jay…" Musette smiled walking in with the papers.

"I'm the one should be thanking you. Without you're words, the marriage department wouldn't be convinced to approve this fake marriage." Will thank the old mistress.

"It's my pleasure…" She giggled.

**Meanwhile**

"It's time…" the bandit sighed looking at himself in a formal white collared long sleeved shirt, with a black coat, pants, and black shoes.

"I'm not use ta wearin' these formal cloths…" He slightly unbuttoned white shirt from the collar exposing the upper part of his chest and opening up the coat in a dangling form making it look like a not so formal outfit.

Moses sighed once again and outside of the window of Will's room.

"Today's the day. I'll be makin' a commitment…to Jay…"

**After an hour **

"Shirley, get the entire set of flowers to my house! And give a bunch of them to Jay!" Senel ordered. The Merines nodded and ran off.

"Ok, flowers are done. Elsa, how's the cake and food?" The alliance Marine asked.

"The foods are going great but the cherries for the cake are not enough." Elsa said.

"Then, use blueberries. After that, Csaba and the others will help you carry them to my house. We've got no time people!" Senel yelled.

"Norma, how's the music going along?"

"All set, Senny!"

"Let's go people!" Senel ordered. He scribbled once again in his clipboard for all the arrangement to fall in place.

"I never agreed to be the organizer. Jay and Moses should appreciate all this."

**Talk about a commitment for a wedding…A fake wedding that is…**

**The only thing missing now to seal the deal, if they say…**

"**I do…"**


	4. I do

**Desperate housewife**

By: bloodysword99

Chapter 4: **I do**

"Moses?" A certain bandit walked in Will's room to check on the groom. He scanned the room to find the bandit chief looking out the window.

"You seem down? What's wrong?" The bandit chief turned to his best friend put on a fake smile.

"Csaba, I didn't notice ya there."

"Don't act happy. You know I can see right through you." Csaba knew Moses too well. The stupid bandit knew that yet he continued to act as if nothing bothers him.

"I'm alright really…"

"Moses." He gave a serious look that made Moses realize it was useless to fake it all.

"Alright ya got me." He paused for a moment then, continued.

"I'm just down coz…What if I can't fulfill that commitment? Jay ain't worth to be with some worthless crap like me." Csaba let out a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Moses asked.

"You worry too much. Stop looking down at yourself. I've never seen you break a promise to anyone especially for family…So you'll do great" Csaba smiled as the bandit chief did the same.

"Thanks Csaba." His best friend was about to walk out then he said words that made the bandit embarrassed.

"And besides this is only a training simulation for the real thing. If you get married to Jay for real then, you know exactly what to say and do…" Then his best friend walked out.

**Moses thoughts:** _'I forgot this ain't a real wedding!'_

"Csaba you knew along, didn't ya!? Embarrassin' me like that! What kind of a friend are ya!?" The bandit blushed as he stumped around in annoyance.

**After that**

In Will's living room, everyone who helped was awaiting for the bride, groom, Will, Arnold, Musette and the marriage approver. Everyone seemed tense especially the rest of the team.

"Oh I hate waiting! Where's Teach!?" Norma yelled.

"Don't worry Norma he'll be here soon." Grune said as she patted her at the back.

"I'm getting worried…" Shirley muttered.

"Shirley, everything is going to be alright." Chloe said.

"Mimi the wonder baker is getting bored." Mimi muttered.

"Ya'll hold on yer horses. I'm comin' down." They all turned to the stairs and found the bandit wearing the black and white wedding suit, which made him look very charming.

"You look really good, Moses…" Csaba complimented.

"Ya think yer off the hock? Think again, Csaba…" The stupid bandit said as his best friend sweet dropped.

"I knew that suit was perfect!" Harriet chuckled.

"You look great……And so on. Now, Where's the bride!? We're way behind schedule!" Senel started to panic looking and scribbling notes on his clipboard.

"Senel, Please Calm down." Elsa said.

"Be still brother! Love will come!" Curtis morphed in with Isabella by his side.

"Stop calling me that!" the alliance Marine yelled. Then…

_-Knock- Knock- _

"Sorry we're late." Madam Musette came in.

"I just got stuck in my thoughts on how this wedding is the worst thing I have ever agreed to…" The researcher said as Arnold patted him on the back.

"We'll pull through eventually…" Alcott said as he smiled.

"Please, Zamaran come in…" The old mistress said as he came in.

"Hey you old bag of beans, what are you doing here?" Norma laughed.

"Hello you monkey. I'm the representative from the marriage department." The old man said.

"Where's the bride and groom?" Zamaran asked.

"Groom here." Moses spoke up. The old bag scanned the area for the bride but…

"Where's the bride? Stood you up already?"

"!?" Moses exclaimed.

"Jay is a man of his word!" Chloe defended him.

"He is barely a man, Mimi can see." The wonder baker said.

"She's got a point…" Norma said. That's the old researcher's signal to give a nice head hit…

_-Bonk!-_

_-Bonk!-_

"That hurt my head!" Mimi said.

"Ow! Teach!"

"Can't you see Moses is worried enough…" Will whispered. They all looked at the stupid bandit as he had a look of disappointment.

All hope seemed to be lost for the bandit chief, until a cry of an Oresuren was heard.

"Make way for the bride!" Quppo opened the door.

"Sorry we took so long…Jay is too shy." Poppo said.

"Jay c'mon you look great!" Pippo said dragging the bride inside.

"Wait Jay before you come in." Shirley rushed out side holding something wrapped in paper.

"Ors?"

"Please give me a few minutes." She said shutting the door.

"OK people! Let's get into position!" Senel ordered.

**Meanwhile outside of Will's house**

"I-I'm nervous…" Jay muttered as he looked down at his shaking hands. The Merines smiled as she took his hands in order to stop the shaking.

"It's going to be alright, Jay…Here take these flowers…" Shirley unwrapped the object and revealed lovely lavender flowers. The lovely flowers were cut in a medium length stems and bloom into a lavender flower with rectangular, fringed petals and deep purple centers.

'T-these flowers…are beautiful…" Jay muttered taking them in his hands.

"They're called Cupid's dart…" She said as she took one piece of the flower and snapped the stem to make it shorter. The Merines smiled as she placed the flower on top of he's ear.

"Before you go in let's fix your hair…" She pulled off Jay's ponytail and let his long black hair down…

**Inside the house**

"You ready Moses…" Csaba said.

"N-no…" He muttered in fear.

"Good. You're ready…" He smiled while Moses froze.

The women sat on the couch while the men sat on the other couch. Zamaran, Moses, Csaba, Quppo, Pippo, and Poppo stood.

"Don't worry Moses. I have the ring right here." Csaba said holding Jay's silver ring.

"I-it's not that…," the stupid bandit muttered while the fur balls laughed.

"It's going to go great, Moses…" Pippo said.

"OK. We're all done…" Shirley said walking in. She held out her hand to Jay and he took it.

Everyone stood to see the bride and as a result, they all fell silent.

Jay walked in wearing a periwinkle dress. He wore a lace up corset dress that was up to the knees and had a periwinkle shawl wrapped around his shoulder letting a few parts of his white skin to reveal. It was simple yet elegant. On top of that, his black hair was down, he also had lovely lavender flowers in his hand and one placed on top of his ear.

"W-wow…" That was the only word that Moses could say.

He felt paralyzed once Jay took a small glimpse at him. He swore he heard his heart skip a beat. As the stupid bandit heart paced faster seeing the ninja walking towards him with the Merines as his escort, he knew that this was it…He got lost in his thoughts thinking of what to say to the ninja…

"Moses..." His best friend called but no response. Jay stood next to the Oresuren and in front of the bandit. The ninja gave a sighed yet he gave a small chuckle looking at the spaced out bandit.

"Hey you stupid bandit!" Jay yelled snapping the bandit to the real world.

"U-um…" Moses muttered still not removing the embarrassing red blush.

"I have the papers right here. A little introduction, giving of the rings, sign the papers, a bit of a this and a that and you're done." Zamaran explained. They both nodded. Then, Zamaran started.

The bride and the groom only spend their time staring at each other blushing like crazy, as Zamaran went on and on and on. This time Moses was the one shaking. Jay looked down to his shaking tanned hands and smiled taking it.

"Stop worrying you stupid bandit…" the ninja muttered as the bandit smiled nervously. Moments have passed…

"Now, do you Moses Sandor take Jay the unseen to be your fake wife to have and to hold, through sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"Yes! I mean! I sure do! I mean! I DO!" Jay tried to stop his chuckle.

"Do you Jay the unseen take Moses Sandor to be your fake husband to have and to hold, through sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do…" The ninja smiled.

"The rings please…" the old bag said.

"Oh right…" Moses asked Csaba for the silver ring and slipped it to Jay's hand. Then, He realized…

**Moses' thoughts:** _'Oh crap! I don't have a ring fer me!'_

"Where's the other ring?" Zamaran asked. Moses hesitated a while as the others grew worried yet Jay chuckled seeing the bandit's priceless look. Then, he finally spoke up…

"Poppo, please…" He turned to fur ball. Poppo smiled and handed the object to Jay. He then, slipped it to the bandit's finger… Moses was shocked seeing a gold ring with a red ruby on it. It was simple as Jay's but it seemed to be worth more to the bandit…

"I knew you would be stupid enough to forget to buy your own ring. So, I took the liberty to buy one for you…" He whispered and smirked.

"You bastard…" Moses grinned.

"Now, sign the contract." Moses and Jay took a pen from the fur ball and started to sign the contract.

**Moses and Jay's thoughts:**_'Finally…It's over…'_

They both thought it way over but…

"Now, you may now…As they say…Kiss the bride."

"K-K-KISS THE BRIDE!?" Jay yelled.

"Let's kiss then…" Moses grinned leaning to Jay. Then, as expected Jay gave him a nice good…

_-SLAP!-_

"Close enough…Now let's eat at Senel's house…" Zamaran took the papers and left.

**As the others fled to congratulate the newly weds, Moses and Jay gazed upon each other. They could only smile at each other with embarrassing red blushes…**

_A little scene! Extras! XD_

_When they were alone:_

_The two newly weds were all alone in Will's living room._

"_C'mon Jay. Let's eat…"_

"_W-wait…" Jay said._

"_?" Moses reacted. The little ninja took a few steps closer to the bandit, stopped, and…_

"_Y-you…may now k-kiss the bride…,"Jay muttered as he nervously gripped on the flowers in his hand._

"_What?" Moses could hear._

"_I said kiss the bride you stupid bandit!"_

"_Huh? Aren't ya guy?"_

"_Just kiss me you stupid bandit!"_

"_I thought ya never asked…"_

_The stupid bandit leaned down to Jay and gave him a deep kiss. The ninja wrapped his arms around Moses' neck to deepen the lovely kiss…Then, as they slowly parted for a moment, they smiled gently at each other and the ninja threw the flowers up the air releasing the loose lavender flowers sending out a pleasant fragrance before giving another passionate kiss._

**Well, that's the extra…SORRY FOR THE WRONG GRAMMARS!**

**I'm just starting to think that they forgot that this isn't a real wedding…**


	5. Honeymoon

**Desperate housewife**

By: bloodysword99

Chapter 5: **Honeymoon**

"This is some sweet house we got here!"

"What am I to do with you, Moses?"

"Look Jay! A note on the door!"

It was early in the morning, just a day after the wedding party, Moses Sandor and Jay the unseen are moving in to their temporary home. It was all thanks to the others especially Will.

The bandit snatched the note that was stuck to the door and…

"_Consider this house as a token of our care, Will made all the arrangement for this house, so thank him big time…The girls also gave girl cloths for Jay to impress Moses' parents…The Oresuren and the bandits designed the house the way you like it. We also stored food for you…Signed by everyone..._," the bandit read aloud as he gave a smirk.

"Let's go then! Yahoo!" The bandit opened the door and proceeded in with a bag of his essentials. Jay sighed carrying his own bag and went in as well….

"Wow, Nice! Hey, look Jay! It's like Senel's house but with more bandit and fur ball style!" Moses yelled turning to Jay with a smile.

Moses has always been the happy one even when they first met. Jay just smiled gently knowing that he was pleased yet that wasn't only reason the ninja smiled. Jay smiled knowing he was married to not just with any man…but with Moses.

"Let's fix our belongings, then, we'll talk about my first impression…" The ninja placed his bag on counter and started unpack.

The bandit then, stared at Jay's back thinking of a few things. First, what to say to him. Second, what to do with him. Then, he suddenly grinned remembering something of great importance. He walked towards Jay and gives him a nice gentle hug.

"Are ya forgettin' somethin'?" Moses muttered as he planted a kiss on his white neck.

"Moses, what do you think you're doing!?" The ninja blushed hard trying hard to release the bandit's arms around his shoulders.

"Jay, calm down." The bandit whispered thrusting his tongue behind the boy's ear.

"Ah! Stop!" Jay had a choice to accept it all or just reject. As Moses kept him close to his tanned chest with his one hand, the bandit grinned sneaking his free hand under Jay's shirt.

"N-no! I! Ah!"

"Just stay put…" Moses muttered.

"This isn't the time for playing around!" Jay yelled taking hold of his wrist.

"What are ya talkin' about? This is our honeymoon, ain't it?" The ninja then, remembered that after every wedding, the couple would…would…

"Moses! Stop!" However, the bandit was persistent to get what he wants. He held Jay's chin forcing him to turn to each other. Moses smiled before planting a long passionate kiss on Jay's lips. After a few moments, Jay had finally accepted the fact that there's no escape from this event.

The ninja gently closed his eyes feeling the full pleasure of the kiss. Then, he found himself setting on the counter still kissing the bandit. Moses parted for a while…

"Moses, why did you stop?" Jay said wrapping his arms around the bandit's neck.

"We can't do it here. Up stairs is more like." Moses didn't waste a single moment. He lifted the boy as if he was carrying a sack.

"Be more romantic, you stupid bandit!"

"Give me a break; I'm the one carryin' you."

He put the ninja down on the bed. The bandit was about to slip in and kiss Jay but…

"Hands off, big boy…" Jay placed a slight smirk making Moses a little confused. The little person stood up and…

"What are you doin' with my equipment?"

"Shut up."

Jay started to unbuckle his straps and sending it the ground. Then, the little one slightly caressed Moses' tanned chest with his fingertips heading down to the bandit's black and white pants. With both of Jay's hands and still standing, he began to strip down his outer pants as the little one looked up to his big brother.

"Yer a naughty lil' boy, aren't ya?"

"Well, just little…" They both smiled at each other.

"Hey, Jay?"

"What is it?" Moses removed Jay's little beaded ponytail band releasing his black hair.

"Yha, look beautiful…" He lifted the boy's chin and gave the boy a kiss on the forehead. Jay smiled then, he slowly untied his eye patch. The ninja threw it to the floor and gazed upon Moses' scar. He touched it gently smiling with joy.

"You don't look bad yourself…" Jay removed the locks of red hair out of his charming face and gave him a kiss.

The half-naked Moses stood there with only his boxer shorts on; he pushed Jay down and started to undress him…

**Then, they made love**

**5 hours later**

"I would criticize you Moses but I feel too good right now…"

"I never thought we could make that much noise."

The couple was in bed naked as their hair was all messed up. They both felt so good right now; they stopped insulting for just a brief moment. Jay breathed heavily as he rested his head on the bandit's chest. Moses breathed heavily as well and had a huge grin on his face.

"There's one thing I've learned about you…" Jay started.

"And what's that?" Moses asked.

"You can go on for hours…" Moses laughed as expected.

"Yha, Wanna know what I learned about you?"

"What, you stupid bandit?"

"Ya can scream really laud." Jay chuckled. They were having so much fun until…

-_Knock- Knock-_

"I'll get it." The bandit stood up, placed his eye patch back on, got the nearest towel, placed it around his hip, and went down stairs.

To his surprise, when he opened the door, it was…

"Will, what are ya doin' here?"

"I heard noises in your house from blocks away, from my house even and…What happened to your hair? More importantly, what happened to you? You look like you've been ripped by wolves." To the researcher's observation, he looked like he was been attacked.

"Oh, that well…Um…Ya can say it was a wolf…"

"A very wild and horny wolf…" Moses muttered.

"What was that?"

"N-nothin'!"

"So, everything's alright here?" Will asked one more time.

"Yup sure is!"

The researcher spotted something in the background. He looked even carefully at this person walking and…

"Oh god! Is that Jay!? He looked like he was harassed by thugs!"

"Thanks fer checkin' up on us, bye!" Before Will could say anything, Moses slammed the door in his face.

"So, who was it?" Jay asked sipping a cup of hot chocolate as he wore a loose shirt and his hair was down.

"No one special….Hey, Jay. Can we keep this whole love stuff down low?"

"I wouldn't like it any other way. I wouldn't want rumors going along that we really had a sexual intercourse…" Jay walked up to the bandit and gave him a cup of hot chocolate.

**They both gazed in each other's eyes seeing more of their real feelings for each other…**

**Sorry for any wrong grammar!!!!!!! R & R!!!!!!**


	6. Tame the untamable

**Desperate housewife**

By: bloodysword99

Chapter 6: **Tame the untamable**

"W-What's that smell?" The bandit lifted his heavy head off the fluffy pillow wafting a sensational smell of food.

"Jay?"

Moses scanned the bed and saw his beloved wife gone. Since he just woke up, he still feels a little light headed. So he stupidly checked under the sheets and even under the pillows. Then, he heard frying sounds down stairs. He slipped on his animal-skinned pants and got out of bed.

"Jay?"

He walked down stairs and saw the ninja in his usual violet outfit, his black silky hair creped half way down his back and wearing an apron as he stood in front of the stove cooking. The bandit grinned seeing Jay's sexy figure and his ass was in describable for him.

"Yer mine now…" Moses slowly creped towards Jay and…

"Hey there sexy! Yer lookin' cute today!"

"Let go of me you stupid bandit…"

"Nice! I love pancakes! Thanks!" Jay didn't seem to answer after that statement. He just let the bandit wrap his arms around him.

"So, where are ya goin'?"

"Work." Jay answered flipping the pancakes.

"It's only been a few days after da weddin'. We should be in bed right now if ya know what I mean." The ninja gave the bandit a glare with a slight blush.

"Keep dreaming bandit. Now sit." The bandit smiled and fallowed his dear wife's command. Jay placed the pancakes on a plate, poured some sweet honey syrup, and a little cube of butter on top. He placed the breakfast on table as he asked…

"Juice or water?"

"I'll be havin' Milk." Moses grinned. Jay just raised an eyebrow thinking of what kind of _milk_ he was talking about and walked to the fridge. He took the container of milk and poured it into a glass. He walked and set it on the table.

"Thanks. Hey, why ain't ya eatin'?"

"I'm fine." Jay took the bottom of his apron, whipped a fork and knife in it and handed it to the bandit.

The bandit started eating his breakfast. It tasted amazing. It was perfect actually, no burnt parts, not too sweet, not too buttery, but just right.

"This is some mighty good grub! Ya gotta try it!"

"No, I said I'm fine." The bandit, as you know it, is one of the most playful people in world next to Norma. He instantly grabbed the boy's wrist and pulled him to his lap.

"Eat up, now. No wonder ya never grow yer really picky of yer food."

"Let go you stupid bandit! I still have a lot more information to send!"

Moses cut up a slice of the delicious pancakes and stuffed it into Jay's mouth. The ninja had no choice but to chew his food.

"Good ain't it?" Jay kept chewing then, swallowed.

"It could be better…Hey…Um…"

"What?"

"You have something on your stupid face." Jay took a towel within his apron and gently strokes it across the bandit's mouth.

"Thanks sweetie." Moses gave a little peck on Jay's lips but then, he couldn't really stop there. He gave another one fallowed by another, and another. Soon they were making out like there was no tomorrow.

"S-stop…I-I…mnnnn…" Even through Jay said so, he couldn't stop himself from kissing him back as he sat on his lap wrapping his arms around Moses' neck.

"Ya taste sweet…" To the ninja's shock, Moses slipped his wet tongue in. Jay was a little startled but he decided to accept it no matter how disgusting it can be.

"I-I…mnnn…really have to go…"

"Not yet…"

"Hey, you idiot…" Jay said between the kisses.

"I'm not an idiot…"

"Even if this is a sham marriage…Will you still…" He hesitated.

"This is a sham marriage!?" It seems that it slipped his mind.

"Y-you forgot-…! You idiot!" Jay shoved him away and left the bandit's lap. He immediately took of the apron off and threw it at the bandit's face.

"Hey! Sweetie! Where ya goin'?"

"To work! Now, get a life before I kill you!"

"I have a life! N' that's bein' a beast tamer! N' it looks like I'm not doin' a good job of tamin' ya!"

"Are you implying that I'm an animal, you simpleton?"

"Yes, I am! Yer one of da most untamable creatures I've ever seen!"

"And you're the most stupidest creature I've even seen!"

"They should call ya 'Jay the untamable'!"

"That's a terrible name, you numskull!"

"Ya don't like it? I have a better one! They should call ya 'Jay the horny'!"

"That is it!" Jay stumped his feet and proceeded to the door.

"Ya ain't goin' no where!" He took the knife from the table and aimed it directly at Jay's sleeve. The ninja was startled how accurate he was. The knife pierced through his sleeves pinning it to the wall.

"How did you do that?"

"I learned it from the scrawny little ninja. Now, it's time fer this little beast to be tamed!" He went in front of Jay as he was about to teach him something in BANDIT STYLE!

"W-what are you doing!? Don't touch me!" he tried tug his sleeves but it wouldn't. The knife was stuck tight to the wall.

"Ah!" He exclaimed when he felt Moses' hand slipping under his shirt. He felt hot and active all of a sudden.

"N-no…Not there…ah!" He felt the bandit's hand trail of into his pants as he tried to hold in all gasp and moans.

"Ya know how long it takes to tame a beast?" He muttered as he let Jay's gasps out.

"It can take hours fer even learnin' the basics but yer a different kind…The difficult kind…"

"Ah!" Jay tried to stop all the exclamations but the bandit continues to play inside his pants.

"It could take days ta tame a quarter of ya…"

"Please! No! Ah!" He bit his lower lip and clawed the bandit's arm to keep him from going any further.

"D-don't make me h-hurt you!"

"Oh is that a threat I'm hearin'?"

"Ah!"

"Let the tamin' begin!"

**Then, they…Well….You know what happens.**


	7. Hidden feelings part 1

**Desperate housewife**

By: bloodysword99

Chapter 7: **Hidden feelings (part 1)**

"Ya got the script I set up fer ya?"

"I know you're an idiot but I didn't really expect this kind of script…"

"It's amazin', right?"

"What do you think I am? A fool? This script is either the scariest or the weirdest I've ever read."

The ninja set the stacks of papers on the dinning room table. Not only it was scary, it's completely unlike Jay. In the script, he had to act like a different person and he didn't like that…

"It's the best thin' I could come up." Moses said gazing at Jay's back as he wore a dark violet dress.

"So, I have to really act like this in front of your parents. Like a wife-maid!" he turned to his so-called husband with his usual angry glare.

"Now, wait just a minute, Jay. Yer just actin', remember?"

"But still…" The ninja sighed giving away a frown.

"C'mon, Hon. Don't give me that look." Moses walked up to him and gave him a gentle hug.

"If you think a hug will cheer me up then you're wrong, you stupid bandit." He shoved him away as he walked to the corner next to the window.

The pale teen looked out the window and conveniently saw a man and a woman holding hands laughing. Jay smiled seeing this. He then realized a kid running into their arms.

"Mommy! Daddy!" the ninja heard the faint cheers of the little kid.

"Children…A family…When will it be real…?" Jay muttered to himself as rubbed his cold arm.

"What's wrong hon?"

"Nothing…" Jay answered taking his gaze off the family outside and walking past the bandit.

"I'll do the act."

"Great! Then, we got no worries!" Moses seemed happy but Jay has something else on his mind.

The ninja frowned wanting all to be real…Just real…

**A few days later (night time)**

"Red's parents will be here any minute!" Norma yelled running around the house.

"Norma, stop that or you'll break something. Jay and Sandor just cleaned here," Chloe said.

"Oh my, this will be so much fun." Grune smiled.

"You nervous, Jay?" Shirley asked the ninja a he sat tried to his hair.

"N-nervous? I-I'm not nervous. W-Why would I be nervous?" Jay was clearly shaking. He couldn't even put his hair ornament on without shaking.

"You'll do great JJ!"

"She's right. With that dress you'll be successful." Chloe said.

He wore a lace up mini skirt and a school uniform top. The laces were dark green and her shirt is black. The shirt is a sleeved white top with a dark green ribbon. The whole thing made Jay a little uncomfortable.

"Jay looks so pretty." Grune smiled.

"Soon, the guys will be back with them. What will you do?" The Merines asked.

"I'll do as I'm told. Moses wants me act as he wants it." Jay said trying to tie his hair but couldn't because his hands were shaking.

"Why don't you just be yourself?" Chloe asked.

"It seems that being _'myself'_ isn't what Moses wants." Jay frowned looking at his annoying shaking hands with his hair ornament.

"Here, Jay. Let me help." Shirley took his ornament started to fix his hair.

"JJ, why don't you just tell Red that you want to be yourself?"

"His parents expect great things from me. So, the bandit thinks that being _'myself'_ isn't great enough." The ninja explained.

"That's just sad." Norma stated.

"I know Red's parents expect much from you but it's still sad that Red, your husband and your big bro, think that you're not good enough. Man. That's sad, really, really sad."

"Norma." The knight and the Merines gave a glare.

"Jay, you look really sad." Grune observed.

Shirley finished Jay's hair in a half pony. She gazed at his face and…

"Don't cry, Jay. I'm sure Moses had a good reason."

"Yha right."

"Norma, that's enough." Chloe silenced her.

Jay wiped his eyes with his sleeve and tried to hold back any more unnecessary tears.

"I'm fine. It's just sham that's all…"

"But Jay, What about your feelings for him? Is that sham to?" Shirley spoke.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"JJ, you can't just lock away your feelings. You gotta let it out!"

"Norma is right. You have to tell him." The knight recommended.

"I don't have any intention of revealing my so called _'feelings'_ to that no good bandit."

Jay walked over to the oven and pulled a steaming golden brown bread cake. He placed it gently on the counter and started to smother the white icing on it.

"I'm sure if you tell him he'll totally get what you feel and Red would feel the same way."

"He doesn't feel the same…I guess…" He wasn't really sure about his statement but he still needed to act cool as he sighed continuing…

"Even if he did feel the same way, I'm sure he would be stupid enough not to realize it…" He got the container with the pink icing and started to place swirl designs on it.

They all stayed silent watching Jay finishing the cake.

"Hey, Ya'll!" The bandit came morphing in.

"My folks are running a lil' late coz their ship got caught in some kind of mess. So, ya have sometime to relax."

"Is that so…" Ok, that was cold coming from Jay.

"What's da matte'?"

The girls sighed leaving the room.

"Totally stupid…" Norma muttered closing the door.

"It's nothing, Moses"

"Ya know ya can't lie to me. What's wrong?"

Moses walked over to Jay giving him a concerned look. The ninja being himself, he turned away to his warm gaze. He couldn't bare even the stare of the bandit…Even if he didn't fully admit he like likes him.(If ya know what I mean...)

"I'm sick of all of this…" Jay muttered.

"And I'm sick of yer attitude."

"Stop tryin' to hide yer feelings. If yer feelin' sad then tell me. I'm all ears…"

Jay slammed the wooden spoon covered with icing on the table turning to the bandit.

"What makes you think you will understand? What makes you think you'll EVER understand!? How can YOU understand what I feel when I don't even know what I really feel!?"

"Ya stop makin' sense…So; ya don't know how ya feel?"

"You are impossible! I-I can't believe I put up with this!"

"Jay, relax will ya!"

"No! I won't relax! I still have to figure this out!"

"Jay! Stop!"

"Curse these stupid emotions! I hate them! I should just die right now then take another one of these!"

"Jay-!?"

"That's right, I should die right now!"

Moses just had no choice but to give him a hard back-hand…

_-SLAP!-_

"Stop talkin' crazy!"

**Jay gazed at the bandit feeling the pain on his red cheek…**

**Moses' angry look shattered seeing Jay's tears forming…**

**As the ninja's tears steamed down his cheek, the bandit tried to apologize**

**Yet no words came out…. **


	8. Hidden feelings part 2

Desperate housewife

**By: bloodysword99**

Chapter 8: **Hidden feelings (part 2)**

**Warning a MATURE SCENE!!!!!!!!!!!**

"T-that was…Jay I d-didn't mean fer…"

"…I guess I deserve that…"

"I-I just don't want ya ta say thins' like that…Yer not just some kind of thin' that can be thrown away."

The bandit gently touched the boy's cheek holding the red spot after the slap. Jay flinched of his touch. It seemed to sting the ninja like a scratch from a kunai.

"Solon treated me the same way so, I've got use to the fact that I'm merely an object. A thing that can be used."

"Yer not a thin' ya hear me! I hate that maniac fer treatin' you like that! He's trashin' the only person I ever lo-!" Moses stopped his speech with a dark blush as he gazed into Jay's teary eyes.

"F-finish that sentence right there!" Jay demanded. He just hoped that his ears weren't deceiving him.

"Why don't ya make me?" Moses grinned wrapping his arms around Jay's slim waist.

"Don't act like you're cool, you stupid bandit."

"Yer the one to talk." He tightened the hug on the ninja's waist causing a sexy reaction from him.

"Mnnn…Ah…" Jay blushed forgetting the conversation a few moments ago as he felt the bandit's bare Abs rubbing against his body.

"N-No!" He tried to shove him away but the grip was too tight.

"Why babe? What's da matte'?"

"I-I won't let myself be swept off my feet by you again!"

"Oh, c'mon ya know ya like it…"

"N-no…I don't l-like it…"

"Yer lyin'."

Moses grasped the boy's chin and gave him a passionate kiss which Jay resisted at first but soon gave in.

"Ya love it n' ya know it…" He muttered between the kisses. He returned his hand to Jay's waist and the other traveled all the way…well…um…

"N-No…You stupid bandit…" the bandit's hand made its way under Jay's dress. The ninja let out moans feeling the sexual urge under his dress as he slightly shut his eyes.

"Yer really lovin' this aren't ya?"

"N-no…"

He kept his eyes open just enough to see the bandit's expression. Jay was a little shocked at first seeing Moses blushing so hard and putting on a gentle smile. And that essence in his hazel red eye, it seemed that he's satisfied for the very first time.

**Jay's thoughts:** _'Even if this is a sham wedding, and I don't know how I really feel about him, he'll always hold me in his arms no matter what as I'll do the same.'_

"What's that smile fer?" Moses asked pulling out his hand under Jay's dress.

"Oh nothing…Just thinking…"

"Ya better finish that cake, ya know…" He chuckled grabbing the spoon of icing and smothering it on Jay lips. The bandit then, thrust his tongue licking the icing off his lips.

"Disgusting…" He muttered a lie to the bandit.

"I think there's some inside…" Moses grinned. Before Jay could do anything, the idiot gave a kiss slipping in his wet tongue.

"Mnnnn…ah…" The ninja moaned. He was just getting into it then the bandit pulled away.

"Moses, you know I don't like disturbances."

"I just don't want ya ta go all horny again before my folks get here tomorrow."

"And what has that have to do with anything?"

"We'll end up bein' late coz ya feel all light headed n' ya want sex before ya get out of bed."

"T-that is n-not true!" Jay's voice cracked yelling at the bandit.

"It's so true." Moses grinned as he planted a kiss on the ninja's lips.

"And I'll prove it ta ya…But ya promise ya'll dress up nice fer my folks if we're late…"

"What makes you think we'll be late because of my raise of hormones? Please, don't make me laugh. I'm not horny."

They knew this was never ending so they just continued the thing they do best…

**Next day**

"I told ya so."

"Shut up, you stupid bandit…"

The lovers were on the bed naked as usual. And as expected, they looked like they were attacked by wolves.

"We woke up hours ago. I tried wakin' ya up but Noooooo…Ya just needed to be horny in the mornin'."

"I don't want to here any more sarcasm and irony from you."

"Why don't we get up before da others barge in n' see us like this…" Moses got 2 towels and threw one to Jay.

"Good going, Jay. You've turned to Jay the unseen to Jay the horny." The ninja bitterly admitted to himself as he stood and wrapped the towel around his waist.

"Don't you dare go inside of the bathroom when I'm in…" Jay warned Moses as the bandit chuckled fixing his messy hair.

"Sure thin' babe…"

**Idiots…**


	9. Judgmental

Desperate housewife

**By: bloodysword99**

Chapter 9: **Judgmental (Part 1)**

In Will Raynard's house, Jay, Moses, Senel, Norma, Chloe, Grune and Shirley all stayed in the living room to prepare…

"Wearing a nice royal blue dress with a silky black ribbon tied around the waist, lovely black flip-flop shoes, and a royal blue ribbon holding that radiant black hair into a regular girly ponytail, hmm…not bad JJ."

"Yahoo! My wife is lookin' hot today!"

"Shut up, you idiot."

"Jay you look beautiful." The Merines complimented.

"Very very pretty…." Grune fallowed.

"Indeed, just outstanding." The knight fallowed.

"If you were available, I would date you. I mean you look really attractive." The alliance Marine said.

"What'cha say 'bout my wife, punk?" Moses gave a glare.

"Can we hurry this up? Will and your parents are waiting." Jay broke up the fight before they would attack each other.

**On port on range**

"What took you so long?" the old researcher asked as they came walking in.

"Sorry 'bout that Will, We just got a little trouble wakin' up?" The bandit raised an eyebrow at Jay causing the ninja to blush.

"How long have they been waiting?" The ninja asked.

"Hours." Will answered.

"So, where are they, Teach?"

"They're right…" Will turned to his back but…

"Here…?" He continued feeling a little confused.

"Where are they, Will?" Shirley asked.

"Um…Mrs. and Ms. Sandor was here a while ago but the rest of the family was gone before I even got here."

"You lost them, didn't you?" Senel said to Will.

"We just had to leave them to Teach…" Norma sighed.

"Quick before something bad happens to them." The knight ordered.

"Find…Find…Find…" Grune sang as the others dispersed.

"Don't tell me your parents are as _'going with their instinct'_ as you are…" Jay asked.

"Well, my dad is…N' my sis and bro to…."

"You have a sister and a brother? Nevermind, let's just concentrate on finding them."

They searched everywhere and they're getting tired of it. Jay then, saw ladder leading downwards to the bottom floor where they unload the supplies of big ships. The ninja decided to go down there.

Jay had a very hard time going down the ladder since he wasn't use to wearing flip-flop shoes. He managed to make it half but he placed his foot and slipped.

"Ah!"

He thought he was going to break an ankle or hit the wooden floor hard but instead a pair of arms caught him. Jay was shocked gazing up to a handsome man as the radiant sunlight shine down on him.

"Ya alright?"

"I am now…" The ninja then realized what he said. He felt like an idiot as he blushed.

In Jay's calculation, he is about at least 20 years old. He gazed down at the ninja with those playful fire red eyes as his red-brown bangs brushed against Jay's cheeks. He wore a black bandanna wrapped around his forehead holding back his bangs a bit. He also wore a black vest with leather equipment strap across his slightly tanned chest, baggy red pants with 2 leather equipment straps wrapped loosely around his waist and simple black sandals.

"Was that supposed to be a joke?" The man grinned setting Jay down. Jay laughed stupidly, more like a forced laughed as he looked away with a blush.

"Well, what do you intend the phrase is used?" He managed to say.

"Oh, such a smart vocabulary, me like…" The man spoke.

"I suggest you get a new grammar book if you're that impressed." Then, they both laughed.

"What's an intelligent lil' gal like you doin' fallin' from the sky?"

"I'm looking for a few people. My friend seemed to misplace them. How about you? What are you doing here? Catching falling people?" Well, jay made a joke.

"Well, I just came here ta see the sea. They say it glows more radiant on the legacy. But I never thought there's somethin'…I mean…Someone more beautiful and radiant then the sea." The man gently smiled at Jay as the ninja froze.

"Oh by the way, I'm Zachariah. Ya can call me Zack."

"I'm J-J…Jessica…" They shook hands and smiled. The 2 gazed at each other…

**Jay's thoughts:** _'He's kind of cute…What am I thinking!?'_

They were doing alright until.

"Zachariah! Where are ya?" They both looked up and they saw...

"Hey, I'm down here!" Zack waved at the young girl. The girl frowned as she jumped down not even using the ladder. Her long brown hair with curls at the end waved as she fell gently on her feet.

"Yer in so much trouble! If ya got…oh hello…" She noticed a certain lovely girl with him. She then set out an evil grin.

"Zack, who's the hot chicka with ya?"

"Ruth, where are yer manners? Sorry about that…This is Ruth my sister. She's 12 years old and very annoyin'…" Zack excused her disturbing sister to the ninja but Jay couldn't get passed that familiar grin from her and those red-hazel eyes are creeping him out.

She only wore a baby blue colored tube that only covered her flat breast with a baby pink vest on top, jean short shorts with an equipment strap wrapped tight around her waist and simple sandals.

"C'mon, Zack! Hot chicka! Let's get out of here!"

"I have a name you know." Jay glared.

"Whatever yer name is you'll always be the hot chicka to me." Ruth insulted.

"Stop that Ruth!" Zack yelled as the annoying lil' girl made her way up the ladder.

"Sorry bout that Jessica, She's usually a charmin' lil gal."

"Oh yes, She's really charming." The ninja was sarcastic in that sentence.

**On the upper floor**

"Ma! Pa! Where are ya?" Moses called out.

"My…My…You've seem to grow a lot since you left."

"Ma? Is that you?"

The bandit turned to a crate were he saw a 41 year old woman sitting wearing a simple green peasant dress as her brown hair crept all the way down the middle of her back with curls at the end of her hair. She gazed at Moses with those red eyes as she said…

"You look even more handsome than I remembered."

"Ma!" Moses ran to her mother giving her a hug.

"You were always an affectionate child." She said giving the bandit a rub on his back.

"I really missed ya."

"I missed you to, little Momo."

"Ma, don't call me that. I ain't no lil' kid."

"But you'll always be my son."

They released each other after a few minutes.

"Where's Pa?" Moses searched.

"He had some business to attend to. So, where's the lucky girl?"

"Well, She went searching fer you guyz."

"How can she do that when she doesn't know what we look like?"

"She's a great person n' very smart to. She'll figure it out." Moses smiled at his 41 year old mother.

**I have weird feeling about this meeting…**


	10. Judgmental part 2

**Desperate housewife**

By: bloodysword99

Chapter 10: **Judgmental (Part 2)**

"Really? You're an information dealer and a fighter."

"Well, I do know a few things…"

"Wow, Jessica. I just can't believe you're that amazing."

"Zack, would ya stop praising her already…"

In the upper floor, Zachariah continued to gaze with a desiring look for Jessica or Jay. Ruth also had a look but it was more of a look of disgust. Jay on other hand had a look of bashfulness just to make sure not to give away his identity or at least his true gender.

"Hey, um…I know this is too sudden and all but…Would you like to show me around the Legacy?"

"Why me?" Jay was slightly puzzled.

"You're an information dealer, right? So, ya know a few spots here." Zack answered.

"That's true." The ninja spoke.

"And maybe after that, we can catch a nice sun set to see the radiance of the sea and your beauty…I-I mean…it's beauty…" Zack laughed like an idiot as her sister slapped her forehead.

"That's just too corny…" Ruth said.

**Jay's POV**

I couldn't believe it. I'm actually doing an excellent job of keeping my gender. And there's something else I couldn't believe, someone actually asking me out. I gazed at the extremely good looking Zachariah as he had a grin. Then, I took a glance at the annoying girl, Ruth. They seem to resemble someone I know…Someone close. I just couldn't analyze them properly because of this dress which felt really cold underneath and the same time strangely refreshing.

I walked with them as we reached near the entrance where I saw Norma near by. Then, as I expected from the high spirited female, she just couldn't help herself but…

"JJ!!!"

_Yell like a complete idiot…_

I cleared my throat a bit sustaining my anger as I twitched my eye brow and pierced Norma a dark glare hoping that it would tame her or at least shut her up. How am I supposed to cover up this up now?

"JJ? What kind of a name it that, hot chicka?" Ruth asked. Even if it didn't look like it, I hesitated. I couldn't get my brain to focus. Maybe it's because of this dress or just the annoying Ruth's curious look. Well, I'm not sure if it's a good thing but I was glad when Norma swings a comment to Ruth.

"Oh please, JJ is a compliment compared to '_hot chicka'_ you call a name…"

_OK, I take that back. I'm not glad… _

"Please, restrain yourselves, ladies." Zack said.

It was still a problem I can dispose of…Well, until Senel had to mix in.

"Norma, are you fighting with this girl? I'm sorry about that…" Senel said but it only got worse when that laud mouth Ruth back fired.

"Wow, Wow, Wow, rewind and freeze right there, ya oldie. No one addresses me as _'this girl' _ya hear?"

"Are you calling me old!?" Senel just had to open his mouth and in that angry tone to…This just wasn't my day.

"Yes! Yes, I am! And ya know why!? Coz ya have white hair and only old folk like ya address me as _'this girl'_! And I can tell ya this; they don't really live long when they call me that!"

"Look here! We only just met and you already get on my nerves!" He just had to talk, didn't he? This is one of those times I wished he was mute or deaf or even handicapped. To think about it, he was always handicapped in stupid way.

"Yeah! You tell her, Senny!" Norma responded.

"Oh, my I'm so scared…What ever shall I do?" Ruth is really good at sarcasms, even if it's used for evil purposes.

"Go kiss an ass! No, wait…GO TO HELL that's a lot better!"

"Why you little!" The 2 yelled.

I was just silent watching this chaos slowly unfold. This was getting out of hand. I analyzed every possible exit but no luck. Even if Chloe and Shirley would try to stop this, Ruth could irritate them easily. If Grune would morph in, she would be no help at all. And, if the bandit were here, the chaos would increase in an unbelievable rate. My only hope now is Will.

"What's going in here?" Chloe entered.

"Senel, I can hear your voice from the back." Shirley walked in.

"Oh how pitiful! You send a Grandma and a Ferenes freak!" There's just no stopping her.

"Zack! Please do something!" I had to say something. But even Zack had no way of easing this situation.

"Now, see here!" Chloe started in an angry tune.

"I'm not a freak! How dare you judge me like that!?" Even Shirley has an unpleasant tune that's not a good sign.

"Oh my, you guys look like you are having so much fun." Grune came in. Not long after that, I was relieved to see Will. Finally a person who could end this madness, well, so I thought.

"Don't make so much noise, you'll cause a disturbance." Will commanded.

"OK, sending in a grandma and a freak is alright but sending in a dead chunk of shit like this is just pathetic!" Ruth broke the limit there.

"Calm yourself, now. We can settle this in an orderly manner. So…Wait…What did you just call me?"

"Oh no, Not Will to…" I muttered.

"Ya heard me! Yer a dead chunk of shit! Coz ya smell like a year old dropping! Heck, I can even smell ya from a mile away!" Ruth laughed.

I just had to put a stop to this before the bandit tips the scale.

"I had enough of this brat!" Norma yelled.

"She's exploiting all Ferenes! I can't let anyone get away with it!" Shirley shouted.

"I agree! I won't allow any one to call me _'grandma'_!" Chloe was furious.

"You are an annoying girl!" Will was about to explode.

"I'm going to pound you to the ground!" Senel raised his fist.

"Now, hold on just a minute!" Zack spoke.

"Bring it on, Whack pack!"

"Yell…Yell…Shout…shout…explode…explode…fight…fight…pound…pound…" Grune sang.

All these voices were annoying me; I had enough tolerance to sustain a few minutes of this but not any longer. I had too much to worry about and now I have to deal with this. I still have to put on an act for the fake in-laws! I'm still wearing this damn dress! I had it!!! I lifted my foot and gave a laud earthquake like stump as I yelled releasing all my rage.

"I HAD ENOUGH!" All fell silent once the earth shook.

"I have tolerated too much of your stupid quarrels! And for the love of humanity, shut your damn mouths!!"

"…" I couldn't tell if they were shocked or scared. I was technically out of control.

"This is a bunch of Bull crap!! You guys of all people would act like such children! I thought you had a single strip of intelligence or even dignity!! I never could have imagined that you would scoop that low!! You should be ashamed of yourselves!"

"Yeah that's right." Ruth rudely disturbed my speech as she pointed a finger at them. I then pierced a sharp and dark glare at her which silenced her immediately.

"Shut up! I had enough of you as well! Not only are you so snobby but your also a annoying!! You should treat people with respect! Of all kinds!!! You got that Missy!"

"I-I…"

"If any one has any smart comments, or suggestions, I'll be happy to silence you…PERMANETLY!"

I couldn't help but go overboard. I could feel my head heat up as I felt fear from the people around me. I glared at all of them like about to kill someone. It felt really good…

Then, I heard clapping from a far.

_-Clap! -Clap!- _

_-Clap! -Clap!-_

_-Clap! -Clap!- _

**End of POV**

"Very impressive. I have to say." a female voice filled the air.

"I like gals who are almighty! I like this one already." A slightly low and husky voice joined in.

"What did I tell ya! Ain't she an explodin' wonder?"

"Mom! Dad! Momo!" Ruth and Zack spoke.

"I told ya not to call me that!" Moses said.

The ninja was shocked when the in-laws came in. He froze in shock once he realized he's been hanging out with the bandit's siblings.

**Jay's thoughts:** _'Oh crap…'_

**All was silent…**


	11. burning friction

Desperate housewife

**By: bloodysword99**

Chapter 11: **Burning Friction**

"This…This isn't part of the plan? My analization was bound to succeed. Then, why?"

"C'mon Jay it ain't that bad. My folks love ya already."

"Would you just shut up, you stupid bandit! I'm trying to device a plot…"

"How can anyone think in here? Ya dragged me in the closet in Will's house."

"What do you think I'm supposed to do!? After my out burst I couldn't say a single word to the in-laws."

"Before I tell ya the answer, let me flick the lights."

Moses pulled the switch and lit the small closet. When the bandit saw Jay holding his head, he chuckles a bit knowing that he's cute this way. No wonder he always likes to annoy him.

"What's with that smile, bandit?" The ninja glared.

"Oh, nothing." Moses continued to smile as he gently brushes his fingers agents Jay's pale snow skin.

"W-Wha!? M-Moses! There's no time to fool around!"

"Not even a lil'time?"

The bandit held the ninja's slim waist drawing him closer. Jay refuses to take part of this but he puts up an effortless fight.

"We're all alone here, aren't we?"

"Y-yes but…"

Moses gave him a kiss on his rather small lips. The bandit broke the short kiss and gazed upon Jay's face currently with a deep red shade across it.

"S-Stop it or I'll…I'll!"

-Knock- Knock-

The bandit and the ninja kept silent curious who the knocked.

"Jessica? Are you alright? You seem to hesitate a lot on the way here?"

"Zachariah?" Jay answered.

"I-I'm just…um…you know…"

The ninja blushed hearing and some how feeling his worries.

"I'm fine, Thank you for worrying about me. I appreciate it."

Silence came, hearing only a surprise gasped from the out side. Is Zack that shocked?

"C-Can I come in there? I really need to…show you something."

Moses glared at the door. Jay saw this action and quickly knew that this agitated him. And at his rage, the bandit wrapped his fingers around the ninja's wrist. Jay glared to but for the first time in his whole life, Moses' glare was even stronger than his own. He's eyes widened from this.

"M-Moses?"

And when he turned his glare to Jay, the ninja couldn't bare the sight of it. It was even worse than Solon's glare or even his frightening grins.

"If ya think yer takin' advantage of my girl, then ya got another thin' comin'!" He tightened his grip on Jay not knowing he was starting to hurt him.

"Momo? I-Is that you? Sorry, I didn't know you were in there."

"Shut up and don't call me that no more!" Moses yelled still tightening his grip on Jay.

"Momo, I wasn't trying to…"

"G-Get the damn hell out of here!"

Soon, Zack's footsteps faded away. With the bandit still angry, Jay had no point in talking but…His wrist…

"M-Moses, you're…"

"What!?"

"Y-you're hurting me…"

The bandit then realized and released his snake grip. The ninja looked like he was in so much pain. He stared at his own wrist as it turned red with a slight hint of blue and purple.

"J-Jay…I…"

"I-I should be going now…"

Jay soon walked out and left the bandit not saying a word. As Moses gazed at his own hand, he was shocked to feel the burning friction of Jay's struggles.

"_**D-did I just…hurt Jay?"**_

_That was the only thing he said…_

**SORRY 4 THE LATE UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!!! AND WRONG SPELLING & GRAMMAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	12. Honest in the end

Desperate housewife

**By: bloodysword99**

Chapter 12: **Honest in the end**

"What are your interests, Jessica?"

"Um…I-I like cooking…"

"Oh…I see…."

The interview wasn't going as planned. The father-in-law doesn't seem satisfied with Jay or rather Jessica's answerers.

"Now Mark, don't frustrate the girl." The mother-in-law, Sara, shows the ninja a little understanding but nether the less, she doesn't seem satisfied either.

While the team observed Jay from a far as he sat alone on the couch facing the in laws, they were all nervous seeing the plan slowly fall.

"Red, JJ is totally freaking…" Norma whispered.

"Maybe, we should come out clean and tell them the truth." The knight suggested.

"No. Absolutely not. We've come this far to quit? No, right?" Senel said with no hesitation.

"I believe in Jay." The Ferines said with Will and Harriet nodding their heads.

"He'll do fine. My lil' bro is strong." The bandit grinned but he had a little doubt in Jay.

"Jay doesn't look like he's having fun." Grune observed.

The whole team frowned seeing the clueless babe's observation. The ninja bit his lip a lot in the possibility of a wrong answer.

"So, what will you do if you're in a war?" Mark asked.

"Um…I'll be praying for everyone's safe return." Jay answered as Sara and Zachariah frowned sadly knowing that he wasn't being completely honest.

The ninja always looked down trying to avoid their gazes. Jay really wanted to answer truly but he has to fallow Moses' instruction. He didn't know anything about the in-laws so the outcome of him telling the truth will be unpredictable.

A few questions were answered and still they weren't satisfied. Then finally, Sara asked a question that Jay could answer truthfully.

"What do you think of our Moses?"

**Jay's P.O.V:**

I was slightly startled of her question. It was one of the hardest things she ever asked yet it was supposed to be easiest. Now, I'm left with all eyes on me awaiting for my answer. I held my chest feeling my heart beating so fast. Then, I decided, then and there, I wanted to tell the truth.

**End of P.O.V**

"I...I…" He hesitated.

"Oh no…" The team spoke as they ready themselves to jump in but they stopped seeing Jay with a determined look and…with a slight blush?

The ninja looked them in the eyes and spoke…

"Moses is an idiot. He might be the stupidest person who ever walked on the face of the earth…Yet in all of his stupidity, he always says the wisest words at the moment when a person needs it the most."

He then blushed hard as he took a deep breath.

"He's the one who always understood me. What to say, what to act, everything. He could predict it all. And when I stood in the darkness all alone, he's the first one who made me smile."

"J-Jay…" Moses muttered.

"Even if it was just my imagination when I first saw him, I secretly wished that he would hold me forever. Keep me forever. L-L-Love me forever."

"!?" Everyone gasped.

"T-The point is he's an amazing person. His soul is worth more than the whole world or even the universe can possibly offer. I'm the luckiest girl who even lived!"

"And to tell you the truth Mr. and Mrs. Sandor, I haven't been completely honest with you." Jay blurted.

"I've been telling fibs. I'm a trained ninja and an excellent information dealer. I fight monsters with eres. I was born and raised in the main land and came to the Legacy in a young age. My interests are analization and kicking ASS!"

"Wow." Ruth gasped.

"Dang girl! That's hot!" Zack grinned.

Suddenly the in-laws burst in laughter but in a good way. Jay was puzzled so was the team.

"Smart, bratty, and brave just like you, honey." Mark the father-in-law said to his wife.

"She does resemble a little bit like me when I was young but I was much of a brat back then." Sara chuckled.

"Finally, my big bro picked someone spicy! Yer all right, Jessy!" Ruth said giving Jay a fake punch on the arm.

"Will you look at that, JJ did well." Norma said.

"That was a close one." Harriet sighed.

"So, what do you think, Moses? Moses?" Will asked yet no response from him.

The bandit stared at Jay without him looking back…

He smiled gently…For a reason…

**After that**

"I-I was just putting up an act…" Jay said to Moses as they walked home side by side.

"Really now?" the bandit grinned.

"Ya know, hon. I got a prize fer ya. Since ya did well with my folks."

"And what 'prize' is that?"

Moses grabbed Jay's ass which the ninja didn't expect.

"Ah!"

"Now, I'll show ya the rest in the house."

**Then, they went in the house…**


	13. Broken vows

**Desperate housewife**

By: bloodysword99

Chapter 13: **Broken vows**

"Ah! N-no! I…"

"C'mon, Jay. Ya can scream better than that."

"D-Don't go there! Ah!" The ninja slapped the bandit's face before he could even touch Jay's gentle parts.

_-SLAP!-_

"I really like it if ya stop doin' that!"

Moses rolled out of bed as he brushed his hand against his cheek. He took a glimpse at Jay wearing his regular violet outfit as the ninja looked down at his black socks.

"Now, what's wrong hon?"

The ninja sighed not making eye contact with his husband. He reached his hair tie and tried to fix his black locks.

"Are ya ignorin' me?"

Jay was defiantly doing that. Since that incident inside the closet, the ninja saw a different side of the bandit. A very dark side…Maybe something that Solon had. He was actually afraid of him. Moses of all people.

"I have important matters to attend to. Excuse me." The ninja quickly slipped his shoes, dashed down the stairs and out the house before the bandit could say anything more.

**Near the Inn**

The small ninja walked quickly trying to get to Poppo's work shop. Why so quickly you say? He just didn't want to be in the same place as Moses for awhile. I guess his fear grew whenever he thinks about it. He was about to exit the town when someone called out to him.

"Jessica! Wait!" Damn, why him!? Jay twitched as he turned to the Inn and saw the stupid bandit's older brother.

"O-Oh…It's you Zack. I-I was just leaving for work."

"Can I join you?" the older man grinned which made the ninja a little uneasy.

"U-um…"

"C'mon, I'm not going to bite you or anything. That's Momo's job." Zack laughed in amusement.

"I don't exactly find that amusing!" Jay snapped a little giving a stressed look. The older man noticed…

"Did something happen? You seem down."

"I'm fine!" he was lying and Zack could tell. He had that much in common with Moses but Jay never thought he could read him so well.

"Hey, why don't you skip work for today? It'll be good every once in awhile." The man made a very tempting offer. Bad thing for him, he was talking to Jay, the workaholic little brat.

"Thank you for the offer but I have to decline." So stubborn…

"It'll be fun. I'll treat you to lunch. And you'll get to wear that violet outfit instead those feminine dresses." Zack could tell that much!?

"How did you know I dislike dresses?" the ninja was puzzled.

"Besides the fact that you always fidget with your skirt and that dirty glare you always put on, oh I don't know." Sarcastic older man with a wide grin made Jay laugh.

"I'd be happy to take a little rest for a while, right?" The ninja smiled.

"Of course you will! When I'm around to help you relax." Zack added proudly and took Jay's hand.

"D-Do you want to visit my village? It's a little…different though." The ninja felt the strong warmth pressed against his hand as he blushed hard.

"Sure."

They walked together taking hold of each other's hands not knowing familiar girls spotted them near the customizing shop.

"C, Is that JJ with Red's brother?" Norma tapped on Chloe's shoulder as she polished her new sword.

"Nonsense. Jay would never do something like that." The knight strongly believed not looking at what the treasure hunter was pointing at.

"Yeah but…" She looked at them sadly and quietly slipped away from Chloe's presence.

"Good morning, Norma." Shirley walked by the chick.

"C'mon, Shirl! We got a mission us! You in!"

"Sure." The Merenes blindly agreed fallowing her.

**Oresuren village**

"Here, Zack."

"Thank you, Jessica." The man took a grilled squid on a stick as Jay sat beside him on the village port. The ninja and the rather smart looking bandit stared at their own reflect in the water. Munching on the squid, Zack asked.

"Are you really that beautiful?" Jay blushed shifting his gaze some where else. A minute of silence, then, the ninja took his gaze to the water and saw the smart bandit's reflection staring at Jay's.

"Do you wear any make up?" He asked.

"Of course I don't." the ninja tiered a small part of his squid.

"So, um…This village is nice. You grew up here, right?"

"Well, I didn't exactly grew up here but I wish I did." Jay sighed and continued.

"I arrived on the Legacy just when I was…10 or 12. I was having…a rough life back then but when I met the Oresuren it gave meaning to my life." He nibbled on the snack as he continued.

"They taught me how to become a human being. To feel…To smile…To live. Then, Senel and the others came. They all showed me what to live for and I'm not alone to bare the burdens. I have a family."

"Yer lucky." Zack said chewing on the last of his grilled squid.

"Why's that?"

"Well…"


	14. Broken vows 2

SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE! MOM CAUGHT ME! and its EXAM WEEK!!!!!!

sKIP THE YAOI PART IT YA WANT! IN THE NEXT CHAP!!!

U Have BEEN WARNED!!!

**Desperate housewife**

By: bloodysword99

Chapter 14: **Broken vows **(part 2)

"Never mind. It's a sappy life story any way."

"Ok, then, don't tell."

"C'mon! Aren't you a little curious?" Jay laughed before Zack did.

"Fine. Let me here it." The ninja said.

"Well, I was loser. No, I still am loser. I only have a few people I could call family that supports me." The old man frowned looking down on the water.

"I'm nobody. I suck at being a person and being a beast tamer. I never lived up to the expectation of my father, my sister nor the village. The people would always whisper behind my back… _'Hey, Isn't that the loser?'_ or _'Is he really a Sandor? The great family Sandor?'_ I always shrug it off but it still hurts."

Jay gazed down at the sad mirror image of Zack on the water. He looked depressed and so did the ninja. I guess he can feel his pain about sucking at being a person…

"And when Momo came, he was better than me. Being a great beast tamer, making a pact with grand galf at a young age and he was a fun person to be around. Soon, I was being compared to him. My father even said, he'll have a brighter future then mine."

Frowning sadly, he shifted his sad deep hazel-red eyes to the ninja which saddened Jay.

"But despite all those bad things, my mother always comforted me and always supported my dream of being high-class professor…I started reading books and a lot of them. My vocabulary sharpened. I've gotten scholarships for the best Schools all over the main land and even that's not enough to live up to my father's expectations and dreams for me…"

"Being an idiot does certainly run in the family." The ninja glared at him as Zack was startled of his comment.

"W-what…" the older man muttered.

"You shouldn't let pier pressure and family bickers run your desire to live your dream. Only a complete idiot would do that." Jay threw the stick to the water and continued.

"You should live and fulfill your dreams for yourself and not for anyone else. Even if everyone dislikes you, you just have to live with it and move on." When the ninja finished his speech, Zack's eyes were watering.

"T-That's the most…"

"Shut up. Don't get too emotional." But the older man couldn't help but being emotional, so he pulled Jay into a tight hug.

"Thank you, Jay." The ninja pulled him away in shock and questioned.

"W-W-Why call me that!?"

"It's tiring to say your whole name…" Zack smiled as he closed the gap between them with a hug.

So warm, Jay thought to himself brushing his cheek on the smart bandit's black vest. He spelt like books, grass and perfume. The ninja snuggled to him as two girls watched everything unfold.

"JJ's dating her husband's brother."

"Should we tell Moses?"

"Are you nuts, Shirl!? If Red even finds a trace of any cheating, he'll go KABOOM!!!"

"Oh, right." They both exchanged worried concerns before looking back at Jay and Zack hugging.

The ninja gazed up at the smart bandit and he was surprised when a kiss was placed on his forehead.

"You're one of a kind, Jay…" The small boy was helpless when Zack leaned his head on his. As the smart bandit wafted the fragrance of Jay's black locks, he whispered in low serenading tone…

"I just wish I could have found you first…" Zack was holding his affections up till this very moment but…

"W-what are you…?" Jay muttered slowly when the smart bandit lifted his chin and softly peaked on the boy's lips. Then, the smart bandit took the moment for granted and placed another kiss then another. The ninja just sat there as the kisses formed into a dangerous stage. He then realized he was making out with Zack.

"Z-Z-Zack…" Jay whispered taking in some air before making out again.

Wet and slow, were their kisses. This was a fragile and dangerous stage. Fragile in a sense that it could be broken when one of them realizes what there doing is wrong and dangerous in a sense that it could easily form to a more serious stage…

…_Sex…_

Yet, Jay is too distracted with the sensation of the wet kisses while Zack is channeling his affection for the ninja.

What's going to happen to them now?


	15. Broken vows 3

**Warning!!! WARNING!!!!**

**Desperate housewife**

By: bloodysword99

Chapter 15: **Broken vows** (part 3)

"N-no…I can't…" Jay muttered.

"I know your little secret about your gender…"

"!?" the ninja gasped but he was still under Zack's charm.

"It's ok…I won't tell…If you won't blurt out our little…doings…" The man whispered with a few kisses.

"T-the…t-the…t-the Oresurens w-will see us…" the boy protested a little.

"I'll take care of that."

And for the smartest member in the Sandor family, he's really thinks out of the box. Zack halted the make out session for a few minutes enough time for Jay to realize the wrong he was about to do yet his head was still in the clouds.

"Over here…" The eldest Sandor snatched Jay and fell into the water. They made their way under the port; an unnoticeable place...

"No one will mind us here, right?"

The ninja nodded as he was overwhelmed by Zack's wet look. He bit his lower lip eager to begin their session. The eldest Sandor was at the same state too. So, he pushed Jay to slightly muddy wall and started…

Zack took off his vest…

Jay took off his jacket and his pony tail…

"Zack…The waters' cold…"

"Don't worry. It can help you feel the heat even more. To heighten your senses. To make the sensation more exciting…"

"Ah…mnnn…" The ninja moaned…

Time passed…And when Zack was ready to betray his brother, he whispered to Jay…

"Are you ready?"

"Y-Yes…" The ninja softly answered.

Zack slipped off Jay's shorts and thrusts constantly…

The small boy begged. As the ninja was busy yelping his desire, the eldest Sandor grinned and thrusts even deeper and faster.

Zack was at Jay's hot spot. The ninja bawled out his loudest cry. Then, it ended.

"Jay, why are you wet?" Pippo asked as Jay stormed to his old room without a word.

**After that**

After he changed his cloths, he slowly walked the dark streets of the town. He was on his way to his not so permanent home which he always looked forward to because Moses was there to greet him. Yet, this time he felt something in his gut that scared him. And, he wasn't willing to tell his husband about it.

"What have I done?" Jay held himself as he felt a cold tingle up his spine. He felt so…dirty. How can he face him now?

The ninja came up to his house. He looked up to it and prayed that he wasn't there before opening the door. Yet, faith was cruel to him at that night. Maybe because he deserved it.

"I-I'm back…" Jay said.

"Welcome home, Jay!" Moses smiled with a plate in his hand. Oh that smile, the little one felt more guilt to betray such a kind soul with a happy expression. What monstrosity has he become?

The house was rather dim tonight and it smelled like mixed vegetables and beef. Then, the ninja gained even more guilt when he realized the bandit cooked dinner for him.

"W-W-wasn't I suppose to make dinner?" He whispered.

"Yeah…But, I just felt like doin' this, Ya know?" Oh the guilt was crushing Jay when Moses flashed another smile.

"I know. I've been a lil' pain with my anger lately and ya've been avoidin' me coz of that. So, I wanna put that all behind over dinner." The bandit lit a candle in the middle of the table and called Jay.

"M-Moses…" The ninja can barely hold his ground until his feeling eats him away. With a romantic aura, the bandit drifted close to Jay the guilty and let out his hand.

"C'mon, hon." Jay trembled as he felt tears desperately trying to fall. But, he managed to swallow all that and took his hand…


	16. Unworthy bride

**Desperate housewife**

By: bloodysword99

Chapter 16: ** Unworthy bride **

Moses silently watched his wife munch on the beef he prepared. Jay was barely touching his food which made the bandit uneasy. Something was bothering his lil' bro, He can sense it.

"Ya alright, hon?" Moses asked. The ninja gave a smile which was obviously fake.

"Yes, I'm fine." Did he look paler than usual? The bandit couldn't exactly tell due to the candle light.

The ninja continued to stare down at his food while poking it like a toy. Moses heard him let out a very heavy sigh. His worry for him grew even more.

"U-Um, Jay…"

Then, the bandit picked up a scent. It smelt like Jay's shampoo. Did he take a bath? The ninja's hair did look a little wet. He thought as he picked up another scent…It smelt like…It smelt like mint with a hint of old books. A familiar scent…The only person came to mind was…

"Jay, by any chance ya seen Zack today?" Jay's eyes widen with a dark expression.

Moses saw his hands tremble along with the fork. The bandit had so many thoughts when a thick silence came. Did he hang out with Zack? He had his scent for some reason. Was Jay…? No, Moses thought. Jay wouldn't ever do such a thing, would he?

"…no" the ninja politely answered, took piece of the beef and ate it quickly.

"Oh…What was I thinkin'?" He chuckled a little but he had this feeling Jay was…lying. He never had this feeling before. Sure Jay lied a few times but this is different. Very different…

Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door. Moses stood up and scratched his head. Who would knock at this hour? As soon as the bandit opened the door, he was met by 2 sad faces.

"Bubbles? Shirley? What are ya doin' here? Did somethin' happen?" He was still clueless about everything.

"Can we talk to you and JJ alone?" Norma whispered with her regular joyous spirit absent.

"Sorry gals, hon and I are havin' dinner...so…"

"That was a rhetorical question." Shirley gave a dead serious look and barged in without permission.

"What's up with her?" Moses asked but the brunette frowned and went in instead of giving the answer.

The bandit shut the door behind him and noticed Shirley glaring at his beloved Jay.

"Isn't there something you need to say to Moses!?" The ferenes yelled.

"S-s-say, what?" the ninja wasn't looking at them properly as he sat on the chair.

"Don't play dumb, Jay! We know what you did today!" Jay's expression darkened again.

"Shirl, take it easy. You said will let them down easy." Norma reasoned with her.

"Yes, that's what I said! But that was before that incident…"

Moses grew worried. He came to aid the ninja as he gave an annoyed look.

"Never in my whole life, would I think that Jay would do such a thing!?" The merenes continued to give the ninja sermons.

"Do what!? What ever it is, my Jay would never do anythin' bad!"

Jay looked scared and hurt. The bandit crunched down to his eye level and asked if was alright but he never answered. Instead, the ninja bit his lower lip and said.

"M-Moses, I-I'm sorry…" Why is he apologizing? The bandit thought.

"What's the matter, love?" Moses lifted the boy's chin yet it only caused so much pain for the both of them. Jay had to look at him straight in the face with the mere thought of his sins while the bandit pained him to watch the little one put on such a miserable expression like this…

"I-I…did something…I know I shouldn't have…" the bandit looked confused at that statement. Unsatisfied with Jay's explanation, Shirley's glare hardened even more.

"And?" The merenes waited.

"Shirl…" Norma sighed and continued.

"Maybe…We should tell them ourselves?"

"Unacceptable!" The blond refused strongly. The little ninja couldn't help but cry in the presence of the bandit.

"Jay…Can ya tell me?" Moses frowned as he kissed Jay's forehead. "Please…"

At that motion, he had reach his breaking point…Jay just went…completely mad…

"NO!" He shoved everyone in his way and managed to escape…

"I'm sorry Moses…After what I've done…I-I'm unworthy…" He whispered to himself disappearing into the dark streets.


	17. On my wedding day

**Desperate housewife**

By: bloodysword99

Chapter 17: **On my wedding day **

Rain showered hard, the ninja was eagerly trying to escape. He didn't mind if he was drenched in fresh rain water or even the possibility of him catching a cold. He just wanted to get away…Escape from the pain…like before…

Jay ran as far as his legs could take him. Unfortunately, he didn't exactly knew where they took him. It was difficult to tell with the nigh sky plus hard rain and mist. When he accepted he was hopelessly lost, He collapsed in exhaustion.

"Jessica, dear, is that you?" A dark figure approaching was the last thing Jay saw before his slumber.

Fate was certainly cruel to him, why was he stupid enough to have accepted Moses' proposal in the first place? Was it because he was leaving if he didn't agree or maybe because…he…truly…

"Jessica, dear?" Jay slowly fluttered his eyes and witnessed a burning fire before him. He lifted himself only to find the painful head ache tormenting him but he managed to identify his whereabouts…

"I'm in the…Inn?" He wondered.

"Yes, you are. It took you quite a while to wake." Jay turned to the corner of the dim room and was surprised to see a brunette woman sitting with grace on a chair as she sipped her hot tea.

"Lady Sara!" It was the bandits' mother! GREAT! Just what he needed, another Sandor to face.

As Sara Sandor eyed Jay carefully, she couldn't help but smile.

"It seems you and Momo are having quarrels, am I correct?" Her leafy green eyes were on him, he couldn't bare to lie to her with those at his gaze. As her eyes were tranquil and had the sweet tang of purity, Jay sighed and just as he was about to answer he sneezed.

"Oh dear…seems like the rain got to you." Sara wasn't like the other Sandor. Jay thought to himself knowing she wasn't a barbarian or anything Moses' qualities. He wondered…

"Here…" She gracefully poured tea for Jay in a new cup which was made out of porcelain and looked very expensive. With moves like an angel, she drifted close to the ninja, took a space next to him in front of the roaring fire and handed him the cup.

"Thank you." He muttered taking a quick sip of the hot green tea. And to Jay's surprise, this beverage seemed familiar for some odd reason. It was high class. The taste was the perfect tea not like the others. The taste was bitter but due to the quality of the green leaves used it had a sweet after taste that last. He could tell that it wasn't a regular that can't be bought just anywhere. Then, he remembered…

"Have you been to Coriander?" Sara's eyes grew as she stopped looking at the crackling fire.

"Well, you see this tea…It's remarkable. And what I've come across was this drink from Coriander. It said to be the best classic tea in the whole mainland. So, I might have thought…" The mother-in-law chuckled with her eyes softening.

"You're very observant, Jessica." She started. The ninja might have offended her but…she wasn't. So, Jay pressed on.

"And I also noticed that you're accent and…please don't be offended but…manners don't seem to match the other members at all…" She laughed after that yet faded as quickly as it came.

"To tell you truth…I wasn't always a savage." She took a quick sip and sighed.

"Let me tell you a tale of a stupid teen that fell in love with a barbaric beast." Jay never took a single interest in long stories but this is an exemption.

"You see, she was a wealthy young woman. She lived a life of luxury. A huge manor, a mansion bigger than a castle of a king, servants that serve her whim and aspiration, people adore her, living like a princess, and she had what every girl dreams of having. She was happy…" She paused and sipped.

"Yet one day, just a month before her 17th birthday, she decided to go to the market in secret with her maid and friend, Martha, who was about her age as well. The reason why she did that because she wished to see the world beyond gates." She paused again.

"Then on that crowded market place she…"

-Story- Sara Sandor's tale

"_Oh my. I seem lost." She whispered to herself searching for her friend Martha._

"_Martha! Martha! Where are you?"As she tried to fight her way through the outpouring of commoners in a green peasant dress, she bumped into strong tanned figure. The little princess gazed upon the charming looking face of a stranger._

"_Ya alright lil' lady?"The man had well sculpted chin and cheek bones with a poker face that was mysterious and kind of funny in a weird way. Having a dark red shade of messy hair, he seems like a bandit or thug of some sort. With a funky smell of dog and honey, He wore loose red animal pants and no shirt?_

"_I-I'm sorry." She blushed knowing the man had nothing on top._

"_Ya shouldn't be out here. C'mon." He pulled her away from the crowd and to an oak bench._

"_I'm Mark. Mark Sandor." He grinned wide in a very jolly way. She never saw a grin before. Well, not like that any way…_

"_Sara. Sara Von Christ." The young princess stated as she couldn't stop herself from taking in the sight of Mark's red eyes._

-Cut-

"What happened next? Did you elope?" Jay asked.

"Don't be too fast dear, I'm getting there."

"Even if I acted really harshly on the boy like calling him names or how barbaric he acts, I continue to show affection for him. And he can tell. So he kept seeing me." Then, Sara chuckled.

"He use to climb up the tall gates of our manor and sneak through my balcony every night just to pester me in how sexy I look in my evening gown."

"Did you ever get annoyed of him doing such things?" The ninja dared to ask.

"Annoyed? No dear, more like tormented is the right word." She answered.

"Once I got so angry at him, I pushed him out the balcony." Jay wasn't really comfortable with that knowing he couldn't suffer the same fate.

"W-what made you so angry?" He choked a bit. Then, she pondered and said…

"About my height"

"W-What?" 


	18. please read

**ATTENTION READER and REWIER OF THIS FANFIC:**

Because of the stupidity of my father and myself, My computer was reformatted.

Erasing everything including all the complete fanfiction and fallow ups.

Every single data erased from the face of the earth.

It was erased without my consent. Depression took over, and

I made a very childish tantrum.

In short am so F CKing sad that all my stories I had been working of for 4 years

have been erased a Neanderthal!

I was pissed at my father and I cried all week!

My fanfics are what keeps me sane in this crazy world I live in!

My stories are the sweat and blood of my life!

AND NOW GONE! Like shit on the street!

I don't think I can forgive my father just yet...

After all erased all you stories and school work days away before your birthday...

what a present...

So please forgive and understand. I don't think my poor writer heart can take

any more depression. I shall try my best to remember all those zillions of chapters

I have written...and maybe die in process once its is over.

Sorry and see you soon.

Yours truly, bloodysword99


End file.
